


Life Lessons [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a Demon interested in your family, Archangel Gabriel. Be vigilant."</p><p>Gabriel growled a string of words in Enochian that Karya was pretty sure were rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/103774) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



**Title:**  [Life Lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/103774)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Teen and Up

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Wingfic

 **Summary** : 

"There is a Demon interested in your family, Archangel Gabriel. Be vigilant."

Gabriel growled a string of words in Enochian that Karya was pretty sure were rude.

 **Duration:**  14:37 Minutes

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2blmb379f20bj0h/SPN_-_Life_Lessons.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/pdbd6syvz6wd6mt/%5BSPN%5D+Life+Lessons.m4b)


End file.
